Migrant farmworkers, especially female farmworkers, have been one of the most underserved and understudied occupational populations in the United States. The physically demanding and exerting tasks, as well as potential environmental contamination, climatic extremes and unsanitary conditions in the field, may well increase the risk for migrant female farmworkers to develop health problems. The primary objectives of the proposed interview-based cross-sectional survey is to study the effect of farmworker activities and exposures on the reproductive health of women (aged 18-45) living in California farmworker communities. The prevalences of reproductive health problems and prevalence of post-natal problems between women who work as farmworkers, as compared to those who do not, in relationship to any specific occupational farmworker activities, will be determined and compared. The investigators propose to undertake this study in two stages: a pilot study and a full-scale study. In the pilot study an estimated 100-150 women, from randomly chosen households, from a selected and enumerated farmworker community in one of the agricultural regions of California, will be given a pretested questionnaire, as well as a limited physical examination and blood and urine samples will be collected and analysed. The purpose of the pilot study is to determine the feasibility of implementing the study and to refine sample selection and data collection methods. The pilot study will be completed in an 18-month period. The full- scale study will be carried out, starting in 1993, in 4-5 communities representative of specific agricultural activities in California farming regions will be selected, enumerated, and all women aged 18-45 will be interviewed in person. In both studies farmworking women will be considered "exposed", while women staying at home or are working in other than farmlabor will be considered "unexposed" and will serve as the comparison group. In the data analysis, relative risk will be estimated for menstrual cycle irregularities, spontaneous abortions, premature deliveries, and abnormal post-natal development of infants, while also controlling for potential confounders such as age, weight, parity, smoking, past medical history, access to and use of medical care, and nutrition. Funding for a two-year period is requested to conduct the pilot study and to assess and refine it for the implementation of the full-scale study.